


So Fucking Hot

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Closeted Billy Hargrove, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Gay Billy Hargrove, High School, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove flirts. But hold on a sec--with who?Oneshot/drabble





	So Fucking Hot

Steve Harrington had literally just walked into the locker room when he heard the voice. Luckily there was just the two of them in there or else they would've gotten in trouble. 

"...you're so fucking hot."

Steve turned and grabbed his towel with a small smirk. "I know, but what can I say?" He decided he'd play along for a little bit. It was unusual for Billy Hargrove to be this...open about flirting like this. "I was born with these looks and this hair. Sometimes it’s just so hard having to look so--"

"What?" Billy glared at him. Oh. "Not you."

And then he turned to the mirror he'd been staring into before. 

"...this hottie over here."

Steve threw his towel at him. Why did he like him again? 

(Because hearing his bark of laughter made it worth it). 


End file.
